1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packaging. More specifically, the invention relates to packaging for sale, display and storage of small household items, such as batteries and battery-powered devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Batteries and other household items have, for many years, been sold in packaging conventionally known as “blister packs”. These packs include a clear plastic covering over the items, which allow them to be seen by the potential customer. Often, batteries are sold in large quantities within the same blister pack. While this packaging is quite helpful in promoting the batteries before sale, it is not entirely useful once the consumer gets the batteries home.
With conventional blister packs, the consumer often would open the blister pack to use one or two batteries, and then would leave the remaining unused batteries lying loose in the “junk drawer”. Improvements in the blister packs have allowed the consumer to access only the number of batteries needed, and then store the remaining unused batteries in the blister pack until needed. However, these packs are still being left in the “junk drawer” or otherwise packed away until a later need.
Most devices that use batteries are not generally used or stored in the same location the batteries are stored in. There is, therefore, a need for battery packaging that retains the before-sale advantages of conventional blister packs, while allowing the batteries to be stored in a protective pack that can be kept in an easily accessible location near where the consumer would typically need the batteries. There is also a need for packaging that allows the consumer access to the individual batteries while the package is stored in such a location.